Question: $ 8\cdot8 = \; ?$
Answer: $8\cdot8$ is $8$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $8$ The exponent is $2$ $8\cdot8$ is $8$ to the power of $2$ $8\cdot8 = 8^{2}$